Messed up generation
by RoodieWeasley
Summary: "You're such a bitch!" He yelled through the closed doorway. "What is going on up here?" Mum asked flustered, walking up the stairs. "I think your baby is finally turning in to a pervert" I smirked./ Kind of a 'Skins' vibe but not enough to be a cross over, I have written a few more chapters but will only update if people think it's good enough.
1. Chapter 1

"Hugo! Where is my cauldron? I need to pack!" I screamed angrily as I rushed out of my bedroom and across the hall. Without knocking, I barged in to my brother's room and really wished I hadn't.

"Rose, get out!" He yelled at me trying to hide himself.

"Wow little bro, you'd think coming from a famous family you'd be able to find yourself a girlfriend instead" I laughed, closing the door behind me as I walked back into the hall.

"You're such a bitch!" He yelled through the closed doorway.

"What is going on up here?" Mum asked flustered, walking up the stairs.

"I think your baby is finally turning in to a pervert" I smirked.

"What are you talking about, Rose?" She asked confused. I gave her a look and from her wide eyes, I say she understood. "Well, I think i'll have to get your father to have 'the talk' with him"

"Oh please! Mum, he's fifteen and the son of Ron and Hermione Weasley, I'd be surprised if he was still even a virgin" I said over my shoulder as I headed back to my room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked in a hysterically worried voice, to which I just closed my bedroom door once more.

I laughed to myself and looked around my room. I had my walls painted a deep, midnight blue and had the curtains drawn so there wasn't much light. Just how I like it. All of my clothes were spread across the floor and my trunk was open in the middle of the great mess, a few books and supplies already thrown in.

In a couple of days I would be going back for my last year at Hogwarts. Thank God. Unlike Victorie, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, James and even Lilly, I couldn't stand school. I wasn't the academic type, I got that from my Dad. But that isn't the only reason I hate Hogwarts. Yes, it's good to be away from my parents rules and clutches for most of the year, but to be honest it just isn't for me.

My best friends, Albus and Scorpius, feel the same. Scorpius started school not wanting to be singled out as 'Draco Malfoy's son', he was nice to everyone, tried really hard in class, but it wasn't who he was. No, he isn't mean or a bully, but he does what he wants. Then, Albus. Al has always wanted to make his Dad proud. But every time he accomplished something at school, James had got there first. Al made it onto the Slytherin quidditch team, James was Gryffindor Captain. Al got an 'Outstanding' on a test, James was top of the class. Eventually he just gave up trying to be as good as his Dad and older brother.

And then me. Little old me who has never tried to be who anyone wants me to be. Not as smart as my Mother, the 'Brightest Witch of her Age'. Not as caring as my Dad. Just me.

Snapping out of my thoughts I forgot about packing and went over to what little clothes were still left in my wardrobe. I pulled out some distressed shorts, a white American football style cropped jersey, some knee high socks and a thin plaid shirt. I got dressed and tied the plaid shirt around my hips before sitting at my vanity mirror and putting on my makeup and jewelry.

I let my hair fall in messy, slightly matted curls and picked up my Elton John style sunglasses before heading out of my room and down stairs to find my favorite army boots.

"Coffee, por favour!" I shouted into the kitchen where I could see my Mum at the kettle on the counter.

"Very multi-cultural" She laughed.

"Merci" I smirked at her.

"Did you just get changed? You aren't planning on going out are you?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Mum, I'm going to Scorpius' with Al! Dad knows, he must have told you" I narrowed my eyes back at her.

"Is it just the two of you going" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes" I replied frustratedly.

"Fine" She huffed and sat down at the table next to me. "What time will you be back?" She asked.

"I think i'll just stay over and meet you at The Burrow tomorrow" I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"No way" She said immediately.

"Al will be there" I told her.

"Oh and that makes me feel a lot better" She rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going" I said stubbornly.

"Did you know about this?" Mum asked over my head. I turned to see my Dad walking into the room.

"About what?" He asked.

"Rose going to stay at Scorpius' house with Albus tonight?"

"Yeah, she asked this morning. Come on, what trouble is our little Rosie going to get in to? I trust her" He said leaning against the counter.

"Thank you, Daddy" I said in a sing song voice before standing up and heading out into the hall to go back upstairs. "I'm just gonna go get my bag then I'll floo over to pick up Al" I shouted back down the stairs.

Once I was in my room, I made sure the door was closed properly and cast the _Muffilato _charm. "Poor, deluded Father" I whispered to myself smiling as I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out the fake bottom. I took out a few bottles of water and three parcels the Scamander twins brought back for me from their trip with Aunt Luna.

Setting the bottles on the floor I looked in my little notebook for a spell Uncle Seamus taught me. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum" the water then turned into a darker, slightly thicker liquid. I smiled to myself again and placed them in the bottom of my fringed satchel. I put the parcels in next along with a flat tin I picked up from my desk. I quickly shoved some clothes on top of it all before pulling the bag onto my shoulder and walking back downstairs.

"Bye, i'll see you tomorrow at lunch" I yelled before picking up some floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. "12 Grimauld Place" I stated clearly as the flames turned bright green.

A few moments later I arrived in the Potter's living room. I stumbled out of the fireplace and saw Uncle Harry sat in the arm chair reading the _Daily Prophet,_ he looked over the top of the paper and smiled at me.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Rose?" He asked happily.

"I just came to pick up your idiot son" I laughed.

"Which one" He rolled his eyes. "I think Albus is asleep" He tutted.

"Well he wont be for much longer" I smiled before heading out the room and running up the stairs. I got to the third floor where my three darling cousins slept and approached Al's door. I opened it quietly and just like Harry said, Al was snoring, sprawled out on his bed in his clothes. I rolled my eyes and smirked to myself once more before whispering "_Aquamenti" _

A jet of water flew out of the tip of my wand and splashed the idiot, waking him up, spluttering.

"What the hell?" He screeched after screaming like a girl. "You're late" He accused.

"I was packing the stuff" I said shaking my bag.

"A little help here" He stated indicating to his drenched hair and clothes. I rolled my eyes and waved my wand, instantly drying him.

"Well come on then, we need to get there before everyone else does" I said over my shoulder as I walked out of the room. We walked back down stairs, said a quick goodbye to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"Scorpy baby" Albus cooed as we walked into Scorpius' bedroom at the manor. He was still in bed, the silk green sheets tangled around his long legs.

"What is it with you two? You sleep even more than you eat" I laughed as I jumped to sit on his bed.

"Shut up" Scorp grunted as he sat up. "So did you bring the stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah" I pulled the parcels out of my bag, tore one open and let the contents fall out onto the bed.

"Woah, what is this stuff?" Al asked picking up a few small baggys of a green herb and some small white pills.

"The twins stayed in a muggle village when they went away so they brought me these instead. I can't remember what they said it was, but apparently its good" I smirked. "Come on, lets get rolling" I said taking the flat tin out of my bag and opening it to reveal a large supply of cigarette papers and filters.

An hour or so later we went downstairs into the den and everyone else started arriving. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Sage Finnigan, Alice and Frankie Longbottom, Caleb Thomas, Belle Finch-Fletchly, Cooper Mclaggan and Ryder Corner all came soon enough and our little party was under way.

Of course I didn't tell my Mum and Dad that this was a party. They really don't know anything about me. They think i'm the perfect daughter, how wrong they are.

**(A/N If you want to get an idea of the kind of party feel i'm going for, watch the party scene from _Cherrybomb _starring Rupert Grint.)**

The past few hours were a complete blur. Right now I was on one of the plush armchairs, straddling Ryder's lap, grinding my hips against his with a half smoked spliff between my lips, both of us shirtless, much like the majority of the people here. I bent my head down to blow the smoke into his open mouth as he ran his hands along my bare back. I was very much aware of the growing erection beneath his jeans against the inside of my exposed leg. It was fun to tease him.

My attention shifted from the horny teen between my legs when I heard Albus shouting to someone to the left of me. A few yards away, Scorpius was sat on his own, smoking his own spliff and looking back at Al.

"Scorp, any chance?" He nodded to the girl in his arms, who it was I couldn't tell, I was off my face. Scorpius nodded and before he even opened his mouth, Albus had taken his girls arm and was running up the stairs to one of the many bedrooms.

I looked back at Scorpius and ignored Ryders roaming hands as his fingers tugged on the belt loops of my shorts. Scorp looked lonely. I may not be very caring or friendly to most people, but I could tell when one of my best friends was down.

I turned my head back to Ryder, smirked, ground my hips into his one last time before climbing off of his lap, earning a groan of pleasure from the disheveled boy. I then walked over to Scorp's sofa and flopped down next to him, lying my head down in his lap.

"What's up baby doll?" I asked him sweetly.

"Nothing. Looks like Corner was having fun over there" He laughed. I looked back over to the other boy to see him looking around confused, as if he had no idea that I had suddenly left.

"More than you seem to be" I said looking back at him. "You're being sad. I don't like it" I pouted.

"Just not in the mood at the moment" He shrugged.

"Well, come on" I took my head off of his lap, climbing over him to reach the coffee table next to the sofa and picked up a bag of pills. I had already had a few but the buzz was starting to wear off, and it looked like Scorpius needed it too. I then returned to him, but this time sat sideways on his lap. He wrapped his arm around my hips to keep me stable as I opened the tiny baggie.

I took out two pills and placed them both on my tongue. I held it out to Scorpius and he laughed before collecting one of the pills with his own tongue. I smirked and swallowed before wrapping an arm around Scorp's neck and leaning my cheek against his forehead.

"I love you, y'know" I sighed.

"I love you, too, baby girl" He squeezed me with the arm around my hips, making me giggle. I looked into his eyes, too see them starting to dilate rapidly.

"Time to dance" I told him before taking his hand and dragging him to the middle of the room where some of our friends were dancing in a tight group. He kept hold of my hand for a while as we ground against each other and our friends. I was facing Scorpius and I felt someone come behind me, holding my hips and pressing themselves against my ass. I turned my head slightly to see Cooper Mclaggan, burying his face into my neck. I laughed at him and saw Scorp do the same. Cooper was always the one that got extremely sloppy at our parties.

One of his hands slid up to grab my lace bra covered breast, while the other slipped down between my thighs. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. The drugs were really stopping me thinking properly. I opened my eyes and saw Scorpius was gone, I looked and saw that he was sat on a sofa, talking to Alice Longbottom. I smirked and turned around in Cooper's arms, before pulling him into a hallway at the side of the room where no one could see us.

Once we got to where we were going, Cooper pushed me up against the wall and ground his hips against me. I captured his lips in mine and ran my hands down his naked chest. Our group of friends really has no boundaries, unless they're related.

"Just to be clear" I muttered against his lips. "I am not having sex with you again" I chuckled.

"That's fine. As long as I get a little something" He smirked before moving his lips down my neck and towards my cleavage.

"Duh" I breathed before pushing him off, turning us around and pinning him to the wall. "You know me too well" I smirked before unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them and his boxers down his hips slightly, exposing his pulsing erection.

"And you always know what I want" He chuckled, kissing me one last time before I moved down his body.

I had a strange relationship with Cooper. As did many combination's in our group. Ryder was my teasing tool and flirting partner. Belle was my fake lesbian 'go-to' whenever we wanted to tease the boys or make someone jealous. And then Cooper was my -lets say 'stress release'.

We decided we wouldn't have sex because it would make things more complicated. But then one time after an extremely agonizing argument with my Mum, Aunt Fleur, Grandma Molly and Uncle Percy, I told him to come over while my family was out and we got very, very drunk. It wasn't necessarily a bad decision but we wont make shagging a regular thing.

Most people would think you couldn't be friends with people after the stuff we do, but there isn't a person in our group that hasn't had at least a heavy make-out session with every other member of the opposite sex (again, unless they are related). Ryder seemed extremely happy when I finally gave him a bit more than teasing. Okay, a lot more. But still, it's never awkward because, well we just don't care about anything. Our group are the burnouts, the stoners, the outcasts.

We never care.

Once I was done with Cooper, having to clumsily clean ourselves up with some 'magic under the influence' as my Dad calls it, we went back to join the party. Everyone knew about the two of us, but everyone had someone to do the same with, so we never said anything. I skipped back over to the group dancing in the middle, where Scorpius had joined again, so when he was turned away from me, I jumped on his back. He laughed and knew automatically it was me. He decided to hold onto my legs and run over to the empty sofa, before throwing me onto it.

"Ow! You ass!" I yelled at him through my laughter.

"Sorry baby girl, you're just too heavy" He smirked at me. I glared at him before sitting up and grabbing his shoulders, pulling him down with me. "Ow!" He laughed before he started tickling me. I was thrashing and we both ended up rolling around on the floor, into a quieter side of the dark room.

"You win! You win!" I yelled, trying to make him stop. He stopped but held onto my arms, rolling us over once more so I was straddling him.

"I always win" He smirked.

"Only because you're mean" I smirked back at him.

"Am not, you're just a whimp" He laughed.

"I hate you" I pouted before he held me and rolled us over again so he was hovering over me, his face about two inches from mine.

"No you don't, you love me" He smirked.

"Because you're so adorable" I chuckled, feeling slightly nervous. He was so close, and we were both breathing so heavily that our chests grazed at the peak of inhaling. I saw his eyes flicker downward a couple of times, and I felt my breath hitch.

"There's some more booze in my room" He whispered. "Maybe we could go get it" His voice was so husky and I felt as if I was shivering ever so slightly. I nodded and we both stood up and headed down the hallway and up the stairs that lead to Scorpius' bedroom. Once we were there, he dug out a bottle of firewhiskey from his trunk and jumped on his bed, leaning against the pillows as he opened it.

I joined him and took the bottle before he could take a swig. He laughed as I handed it back to him. He took a large gulp of the drink as I looked him over. I was beginning to think there wasn't a single person in this house with a shirt on tonight. Scorp's body was well defined and his arms showed their real strength. He put the bottle onto his bed side table and sat up to look at me.

Feeling the buzz of the muggle drugs I had taken, I crawled slightly forward, straddled his legs and slid my hands around his neck. His own hands slid around my hips and cupped my denim covered behind as I leaned in to take his lips in my own. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip, I parted my lips, granting his tongue access to my mouth and I felt his hands squeeze my ass. Not taking my lips from his, I raised my hips off of his body and brought my hands down his torso to the top of his jeans. He squeezed my ass again as if urging me on, so I undid the button and zip before sliding them down and leaving his embrace to take them completely off on his legs.

I threw them on the floor before crawling back up the bed, laying next to Scorpius and allowing him to climb on top of me. He followed my lead and unclasped my shorts and brought them slowly down my legs. On his way back up, he planted kissed along the insides of my thighs before he reached my warm, wet center. I could feel his breath on me and suddenly I felt his mouth graze the lace of my underwear.

I felt him bring his hand up my leg and run his thumb across my warmth. I gasped at the pressure and heard him chuckle at my reaction. He then hooked his fingers around my waistband and pulled my knickers down my legs. He returned quickly but came further up my body. He kissed up the center of my stomach until he reached my cleavage, at which point he wrapped his arms around me to unhook my bra.

It's not the first time Scorpius has seen me naked, nor is he the only guy that has. We all went skinny dipping in a lake in the middle of a London park once, but for some reason I felt more exposed than I have ever felt before. He spent a couple of minutes just looking me over. It felt like a life time and I felt like I needed him now.

"For Merlin's sake" I grunted before hooking my hand around his neck again and bringing his lips to mine once more. He chuckled again as I tried to push his boxers down over his hips. He kicked them off and when he returned to my mouth I flipped us over, so I was once again on top.

He lightly grazed his fingers over my nipples before I reached down to guide his large erection towards my center. I sat up straight as I lowered myself on to him and I shuddered when his full length was inside me. He sat up so our bodies were pressed against each other and the angle caused us both to moan. We began thrusting our hips in time as Scorpius sucked on my neck. One of his hands tangled in my hair, while the other grabbed my ass, helping us with our motions.

I pushed Scorpius back on to the bed and took pleasure in watching him writhe beneath me as I rode him. I trailed my hands up my body and to my hair, grasping it out of the way as my neck became extremely hot. My breasts were big but not big enough for it to hurt with them flying all over the place.

I could feel myself coming close and felt Scorp tense between my legs. He brought his hands to my pelvis, one going round to grasp my behind once again while he used the other to bring us closer to the edge. He rubbed his thumb tenderly over my sensitive nub, increasing his speed the louder my moans got. He sat up once more to hold on to me tightly as we got faster and faster. I felt myself become unstable and was thankful for his arms around my back to keep me upright.

He bucked his hips hard into me a few more times before we both let go at the same time. I felt him fill me as wave after wave of euphoria washed over me. We road out our orgasms slowly and I felt him shudder against me. He then collapsed back against his bed, pulling me with him and rolled over so we were on our sides. He kept me in his arms but it wasn't long until the both of us, unknowingly fell asleep.

* * *

_Review! Will update ASAP  
_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a daze. My throat was dry, my head was banging and there was a heavy weight around my mid-section. I lifted my head to see where I was and I swear to Merlin, my heart stopped beating.

I was in Scorpius' bedroom, my best friend's bedroom, in his bed. I had never gone any further with Scorpius than just making out at parties, I never thought anything more would happen because we were just too close.

I tried thinking about what happened last night. It was all a blur, but there was no denying it. I had sex with Scorpius. I had sex with my best friend in the entire world. What the hell is going to happen now. I never cared when I had sex with Cooper, or Ryder, or even when I had a threesome with Lorcan and Lysander, why do I care now? Why do I think this will be weird?

"Fuck" I muttered as I threw my head back against the pillow. My movement obviously startled Scorpius because he sat up with a jolt.

"Ow" He exclaimed clutching his head. I covered my face with my hands and when he turned his head an noticed me, I saw his eyes widen through the slits between my fingers. "We didn't?" He asked astonished. I only nodded. What could I say? "Fuck"

"Scorp!" Albus' voice came through the closed door, followed by a few loud bangs.

"Shit" I exclaimed, diving under the silk sheets to attempt to hide myself. I then heard the door open and Albus' footsteps come closer to the bed.

"I just banged Sage Finnigan!" He exclaimed triumphantly. "I've been working on her for nearly a year!" He sounded so proud of himself. _My cousin. _"Wait- who's that?" He asked. Obviously my hiding place wasn't very good.

"No one" Scorpius lied.

"Dude, I can see her foot! Who is it?" He asked excitedly. I slowly lifted the sheet off of my head and sat up, making sure everything else was covered. I smiled shyly at Albus to which he just stared wide eyed. All of a sudden he burst out laughing. I couldn't help it but after a few minutes I joined him, so did Scorpius.

The situation was so awkward and strange that it did actually seem quite funny.

"Alright, fuck off now, dude. Let us get dressed" Scorpius told Al through his laughter.

"Okay, okay. I'll meet you by the fireplace Rose, we have to be at the burrow in half an hour" He told me. He then left the room and closed the large door behind him. I turned to Scorpius with a small smile still on my face.

"Well, this was unexpected" I said gesturing to the bed.

"To say the least" He added with a small chuckle. "Well, we can just pretend it never happened and there's no reason why we need to tell anyone" He continued as he turned around to step off of the bed and put his boxers on.

"Right. Yeah, of course" I replied slightly hurt. He didn't want anyone to find out? And he wants to pretend it never happened? Most guys run around shouting at the top of their lungs after they have sex with me! Why is it such a bad thing? Is he repulsed viewing me in this sort of way? Whatever. I don't need him.

I huffed and stood up, letting the sheet fall off of me completely. I might as well show him what he's missing. I picked up my bag that I had left up here before the party started and pulled out some clean clothes. I pulled on some lacy knickers and a pair of dark denim hot pants, before pulling on a thin, loose vest top without putting on a bra. I really hate bras. I wrapped my hair up in a ratty pony tale and pulled on my shoes and an over sized dark grey sweater. When I was dressed I looked in the little mirror on Scorp's wall to check my appearance.

My make-up was still intact from the night before so I didnt bother putting any more on. I saw Scopius' reflection in the mirror. He was stood by his closet looking at me. I turned and walked towards the door. "See you on the train" I shouted over my shoulder before rushing downstairs to meet Al.

I was glaring ahead of me the whole way through the house and when I reached Al, he knew not to question me, yet.

* * *

When we stepped through the fireplace into The Burrow, no one was in the house. Knowing that they were all already in the garden sat at the long table, Al thought it best to ask me what was going on.

"Why are you so grumpy? You just got laid, you should be happy" He asked laughing.

"I am not grumpy" I snapped at him. "So, how was Sage?" I asked him changing the topic off of me.

"She's a feisty one. I may have to make her my regular, Alice is getting boring" He sighed.

"I know what you mean, I know I'm the one that told Cooper we wouldn't have sex again but I get bored" I lowered my voice as we made our way outside towards our family.

We were greeted by our cousins, aunts and uncles and of course Gran and Grandpa. We all sat down, me taking my usual place between Al and Freddie, with Uncle George opposite me.

"So Al, Rosie, how was the party?" Uncle Harry asked.

"Party? You told us it was just you and Albus going round" Mum screeched outraged.

"Yeah, well I lied" I told her simply.

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious" I replied stonily. She was quiet after that and then Al decided to speak up.

"Well I had a great time, and I'm sure Rosie did too" He nudged me in the ribs and wiggled his eyebrows discretely.

"Shut up" I hissed at him.

"Come on, Rose. Tell everyone about the party" He encouraged mockingly.

"Al, do you remember the story about when the DA went to the ministry and my Dad got attacked my those brains?" I asked casually as I played with the food on my plate.

"Yeah?" He asked confused.

"Well, I want to show you my new necklace" I pulled the chain out from under my sweater and showed him the charm. It was a small glass cage with a tiny brain inside with small tentacles curling around it. "I haven't broken it yet, but when I do the brain grows to its full size and will attack the first thing it sees" I told him with a smirk.

"Where did you get that?" He gulped.

"Daddy got it for me" I told the table as I batted my eyelashes at my Dad a few seats down on the opposite side of the table.

"Why would you give her that?" Mum and Gran exclaimed at the same time.

"She wanted one!" He replied, holding his hands up in defense.

"Oh, so you just gave it to her?" Mum asked unbelieving.

"Whipped" Uncle George muttered, causing the a few of us to laugh.

"You never buy me anything cool" Hugo told Mum and Dad angrily.

"That's not true, what about that book I got you for Christmas about Herbology" Mum smiled. Hugo gave Dad a look to which he choked slightly on his food as he began to laugh. "We'll all talk about this when we get home" Mum huffed, going back to her food.

"Dominique, are you still going to help me buy a dress for the seventh year ball?" I heard Roxie ask.

"Of course" She said brightly. "Do you think we should ask Rose if she wants to come? I doubt she'll get any decent shopping done with those friends of hers" Dom replied in what I guess was meant to be a whisper, but of course I still heard.

"Rose? Do you want to come shopping with us next weekend? Mcgonagall is letting all the seventh years leave the grounds to buy dresses and dress robes" Roxie asked me.

"No thanks, I'm not going to the ball" I replied taking a large gulp of water.

"Why not? It's the biggest event of your school career! You have to go!" Dom screeched.

"It's not really my scene" I sneered at her. I did love those girls of course, they were my family, but they were just so girly and feminine. They remind me of my Mum's old roommates that she told me about. They huffed and turned back to have their own conversation.

After lunch, I attempted to leave without my family and go see some of my friends, but Mum was on a bit of a rampage and Dad told me to just give in. The sooner I did what she wanted, the sooner I could leave.

We got home and all sat around the living room waiting for Mum to talk. Even Dad looked like a scared child when she got angry, it was pretty funny.

"Rose, I can not believe you lied to me" She began. "How am I going it be able to trust you?" She asked. I didn't answer, just narrowed my eyes at her. "We give you so much freedom and you just throw it back at us by lying. How do I know if you were even at Scorpius' house? How do I know that this party wasn't in some drug den?" She screeched.

"Pretty much the same thing" Hugo sniggered under his breath, thankfully she didn't hear him.

"And Hugo, I can't believe how ungrateful you are lately. You are turning into your sister more and more each day" She yelled at him.

"Am not!" He yelled back at her.

"See! Right there, you never use to talk back to me" She pointed out.

"Yeah, but Rose doesn't either. She just sits there! She hardly ever speaks! She didn't speak for an entire year when she was thirteen! Me talking back isn't me turning into Rose, it's me finally standing up for myself!" He yelled at her.

I smirked at Hugo when he tore his glaring eyes away from Mum. He smirked back and finally Mum rounded on Dad.

"Are you not going to defend me, Ronald? First you go buying dangerous gifts for your daughter, giving her whatever she wants and now you wont even stand up for me against _our _children?" She glared at him as well.

"Sweetheart, I understand why Rose lies to us. It's because she knows you would never say yes to her going to a party, and she knows if she told me that I wouldn't keep it from you. Hugo is getting older and doesn't want to be treated like a little boy anymore. He's fifteen, Rose is seventeen, they don't need to be smothered" He told her in a calm voice.

"Rose, Hugo, go to your rooms" Mum stated slowly.

"No tah, come on Hugo. We're going out" I told him. Before Mum could say anything back, we both walked to the door and down to the end of the drive before I apparated us out of there.

I took us to a secluded part of a forest where me and my friends hang out. There was an abandoned Victorian house with a pond next to it, a few make shift mud ramps and some large tree trunks to sit against. I pulled my wand out and walked to the top of the biggest mud ramp.

"Come on Hugo, seems like you have some rage to get out" I told him over my shoulder. "Reducto!" I screamed as I pointed my wand at a distant tree, only to watch it go up in flames before disintegrating. I whipped my wand at several other trees and rocks before putting out the flames with a gentle jet of water. "Your turn" I told him.

He came and stood next to me before taking his wand out. "Underage magic" He muttered.

"Don't worry, they can only see where its coming from, not who's casting. This use to be a wizards house and they don't know that it's abandoned" I told him. He smirked and held his wand up.

"Bombarda" A small explosion erupted in front of us, barely shaking the dirt.

"Pathetic" I muttered before holding my own wand up again. "Bombarda Maxima" This time, a large explosion pulled a tree from its roots and left a crater in the ground. "Try again" I told him sternly.

He held his wand up once again before saying "Confringo!" I watched as a slightly bigger explosion occurred.

"Again Hugo" I yelled at him.

"CONFRINGO!" He screamed. I watched in delight as his spell obliterated a number of surrounding trees and boulders.

"Good" I stated before walking down the ramp and sitting against a large tree stump. "Sit down" I told him. He came and sat next to me as I rummaged in my bag for my cigarette tin. I pulled out a remaining spliff from last night and ignited it with my wand.

"What's going on with you, Rose?" Hugo asked me.

"Nothing" I told him.

"You're so distant, you hardly ever talk at home, you're always out drinking or getting high" He stated.

"And what's so bad about that?" I asked him holding the spliff out in front of me, gesturing for him to take it. He took it slowly, brought it up to his lips and inhaled. He coughed violently before handing it back to me. I took one last drag before stumping it out on the tree and putting it back in my tin for later.

We sat in silence for a while, Hugo consumed in his own thoughts and me, well I was conflicted between choosing to think about Scorpius or emptying my head completely.

I pulled my wand out again and muttered "Expecto Patronum" before a silver wolf appeared in front of us. "Tell Albus to come here" I told it before it took off running through the forest.

Al arrived about ten minutes later after escaping Lillys' pleas for last minute Quidditch practice before school started tomorrow. We sat around for a few hours, Al and I smoking while Hugo watched on. It got to about 11pm before Hugo announced that would should get some rest before we had to leave tomorrow morning. I accepted reluctantly and took his arm before saying goodbye to Al and apparating home.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Mum screeched as soon as we walked through the front door.

"Out" I said coldly before walking straight past her and heading upstairs.

"I will not have you corrupting your little brother" She sneered.

"I'm not little" Hugo growled. "She's not corrupting me, but if I want to hang out with her and her friends then that's my choice" He warned her and followed me up the stairs.

Once I got to my room, I waved my wand so everything flew messily into my still open trunk so that I was finally packed. I stripped off and threw my clothes into the trunk as well before climbing in to bed.

"Rose?" I heard my Dad's voice as he knocked on the door.

"Do not come in" I warned him with my eyes still closed as I laid against my pillow. No one was ever allowed in my room, not even Hugo.

"I wont. I just wanted to tell you to take it easy on your Mum. I know she gets a bit stressful lately but she just worries about you, that's all" He told me through the closed door.

"Night, Dad" Was my only reply. I heard him sigh and then walk down the hall to his and Mum's room. I know Mum worries about me, but I don't care. She needs to stop trying to make me be someone I'm not.

* * *

Please review! :)


End file.
